


Eros

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Magic, Canon Universe, Dean finally getting his head out of his ass, M/M, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Sam finds a spell that can heal Castiel's wings, but there's a bit of a catch...





	Eros

**Author's Note:**

> I live wrote this on the [Profound Bond Discord server](http://discord.profoundbond.net/) story-time channel. Come join us!

'So get this,' Sam said as he brought over a huge tome. 'I think there might be a way for Cas to get his wings back.'

Dean's head snapped up, his pretence of reading a boring yet simultaneously graphically disgusting Men of Letters report on the transformation mechanics of a wendigo completely forgotten. 'What? How?'

'Well, I'm not completely sure, but I found this compendium of angel magic in that storeroom we cleared last week, and I've been going through it to see if there was anything new I could learn. I came across this spell.' He put the book in front of Dean, pointing to the relevant passage.

'What the hell language is this?'

'Mostly Greek, though the incantation is in Enochian. I haven't been able to translate that part yet, but I've got the list of ingredients. It's called a spell of restoration, for healing injuries in the ethereal plane. That's where angels keep their wings, so I thought it might do the trick.'

'And is there anything super freaky in the ingredients list that'll be impossible to get, like unicorn teeth or something?'

'No, I'm pretty sure we have everything we need in the bunker,' Sam replied, though with a certain tone in his voice that Dean recognised as _what I'm saying is technically true, but I'm hiding an essential detail_.

Dean crossed his arms and looked at his brother sceptically. 'So what's the catch?'

'Not a catch, exactly. It's just a complicated spell. And I'm not a hundred percent sure it all means what I think. I'll need to ask Cas some stuff first.'

'OK,' Dean nodded. 'Let's call him up. Maybe if it works on him, we can fix the rest of the angels too so they'll leave him the fuck alone.'

Sam shot him a weird look he couldn't quite decipher. 'Yeah, I'm pretty sure this one will only work for Cas.'

'How come?'

'Just… a hunch. I'll call him.' Before Dean could argue, Sam had his ear to the phone. 'Yeah, hey Cas, can you come to the bunker? No, Dean's fine, we just found something and want your advice on it. It's an angel thing. OK, cool, see you in a few hours.' He took the book back and began walking towards the storerooms. 'I'm just gonna gather the ingredients. Let me know when Cas gets here?'

'Yeah, sure. Can I help?'

'Nah, it's fine. Later.' Sam walked out, leaving Dean feeling helpless and not a little suspicious.

Cas arrived three hours later, accepting Dean's greeting hug and offer of a beer. Sam came jogging through into the kitchen before Dean could go inform him of Cas's arrival, immediately grabbing Cas by the arm and dragging him to the storeroom where he'd been working. Dean just rolled his eyes and finished his beer, but when they didn't come back immediately, curiosity got the better of him, and he went looking for them.

'We can't do this spell, Sam,' Dean heard Cas said firmly. 'It isn't fair to Dean.' Dean stopped in his tracks, brow furrowed as he wondered how an angel spell could possibly affect him.

'Cas, I know he's not exactly… open about his emotions, but this is about getting your _wings _back, man. I'm sure he'd be willing to-'

'No. I wouldn't want… not like that. Not out of pity.' Dean's curiosity was seriously piqued now- what the hell could they be talking about?

'Cas,' Sam replied in his gentlest talking to a traumatised witness voice, 'I'm sure it wouldn't be like that.'

'I'm not willing to find out. I appreciate your kindness, Sam, but I can't accept.'

Sam sighed. 'OK, well, what about me then?' Dean still didn't know what they were talking about, but something in his gut twisted at the thought of Sam doing it instead of him.

'You would attempt that for my sake?' Cas asked with a voice full of surprise.

'Of course, Cas. You're like a brother to me. I'm not saying it wouldn't be a little weird, but yeah, of course.'

'You're like a brother to me as well, Sam.' Dean could hear the smile in Cas's voice, and it made his lips turn up as well. 'But that would actually cause the spell not to work. All four forms of love are required, and though we share _philia_ and _agape_, with a strong argument for the more familial kind of _storge_, there is a decided lack of _eros_ on both sides.'

'Um, yeah, sorry,' Sam said sheepishly, but Dean couldn't hear what Cas said next for the blood rushing in his ears. He still didn't really have the full context, but they had talked about him, and Cas, and forms of love, and how Cas and Sam didn't have_ eros_ but presumably they had first discussed that Dean and Cas did have _eros_, and even Dean understands enough Greek to know what that word means.

'I do know of one or two angels with human lovers who might be able to use the spell, though,' Dean dimly heard Cas continue. 'If you don't mind copying it out, I can take it to them.'

'Sure, no problem,' Sam agreed sadly. 'But for the record, I really do think that Dean would-'

'If he wanted that from me, he could have asked anytime in the last decade,' Cas interrupted. 'I don't believe the spell would work if the forms are only present on one side.'

Dean's eyes went wide. Cas was saying that he felt all of that Greek stuff for Dean? That all this time, Dean could just have reached out and had all of that? Philia and a grape and storage (or whatever) and (most imminently causing simultaneous panic and euphoria) _eros_?

'I really don't think it's one-sided,' Sam argued, and Dean hoped for all of Chuck's blessings on him. How could Cas think it was one-sided? All this time _Dean_ had thought it was one-sided, but on _his _side, because for fuck's sake, Cas was an _angel_. 'If we just talked to him-'

'Let me know when you finish copying the spell,' Cas said curtly, and Dean realised too late that he was leaving the room. 'Dean,' he whispered, going pale.

'I'll do it,' Dean said with more confidence than he felt. 'I'll do the spell.'

'You don't know what you're agreeing to,' Cas replied with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

'It'll fix your wings?' Cas nodded. 'Then I'll do it.'

'It's not that simple. We need to-'

'Both feel the four Greek things? Yeah, got that covered.' As love confessions went, it wasn't exactly the height of romance, but it was pretty good for Dean Winchester.

'Even… _eros_?' Cas asked breathlessly, cheeks now pink and eyes wide.

'Um.' Dean swallowed hard. 'Especially _eros_.'

Cas stared at him in disbelief, and Dean stared back, captivated by the range of emotions Cas was managing to express in his eyes. They were only interrupted by Sam clearing his throat.

'Great, so, I've got all the other ingredients ready. Let's go to Dean's room to get ready.'

'My room?'

Cas finally dropped his gaze, looking shy and a bit nervous. 'The erotic component is essential to the spell.'

'So, what, we gotta bone for you to get your wings back?' Cas gave a small nod, and Sam at least had the grace to look somewhat embarrassed. 'Dude, you offered to… oh no, I don't even want to think about you two all… ugh!' He shuddered at the very thought of Sam and Cas in any kind of intimate situation together, the earlier twist in his stomach now clearly explained. 'And what do you mean let's go to Dean's room? Do you have to watch or something?'

'Oh god, no!' Sam recoiled, horrified. 'I'm just going to help you get the ingredients prepared, and then I'm getting as far away from your room as I can get before you even take off a shoe. There are things in this world I definitely don't need to see.'

'Good. Let's get this show on the road then.' The three of them hurried to Dean's room, where Sam prepared the potion while Cas taught Dean how to pronounce the Enochian incantation, though he refused to translate it until Sam was out of the room. Apparently it was, quote, 'highly erotic' and he didn't want to embarrass Sam any further.

After what felt like ages, Sam and Cas agreed that the potion was ready, and Sam beat a hasty retreat. Suddenly, the air was thick with tension as Dean realised what was about to happen. At least Cas looked nervous too.

'I just wanted to reiterate that you don't have to do this,' Cas said. 'It's a lot to ask when we aren't… when we haven't ever…'

'Cas.' Dean took his face in both hands and forced him to meet his gaze. 'I want to do this. And not just to get your wings back.' When their lips met, Dean marvelled at how Cas practically melted in his embrace, the solid steel that had once nearly broken his hand turning to putty, and this… _this_ was where Dean Winchester knew he excelled. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Cas's mouth and thrilling at the moan that followed. Finally, he pulled away and looked at Cas as smugly as he could manage. 'Believe me now?'

'I believe you. Take off your clothes.'

'Whoa, whiplash. How about some seduction, Cas?'

'For the spell, Dean. I need to paint the sigils on your body with the potion.'

'Ooh, sexy body art. Do I get to do it to you, too?'

Cas smiled shyly. 'Of course. We both carry the sigils in order to send the flow of magic from your soul to my true form through our bodies during the consummation.'

'Right. The consummation. What does that involve exactly?'

'We… um… well, the mechanics are… when an angel…' Cas stammered.

'When an angel and a human love each other very much, they go plant a diamond under a leaf in the cabbage patch and the diamond turns into a baby?' Dean teased. Cas clearly didn't understand that reference, and Dean made a note to self to show him the Addams Family movies after all this consummation business. At least Dean's irreverence had irritated Cas enough to jolt him out of his nervousness.

'Once we're naked and painted with the sigils, you'll need to penetrate me and perform intercourse until we both climax while reciting the incantation.'

Dean smirked to hide how Cas's bluntness made him squirm inside. 'Hot.'

'It's likely to be very warm, yes, especially when the soul energy flows to the ethereal plane to heal my wings.' Dean was about to explain that he wasn't talking about temperature, but then Cas grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled until they were nose to nose again. 'And with your cowboy fetish, I'm sure you'll find it very hot when I'm riding you like a wild stallion.'

'Oh fuck,' Dean huffed. 'Will, uh, will there be an opportunity for the other way around?'

'The spell doesn't specifically say it's required, but we probably should. Just to be safe.'

'Yeah. Better safe than sorry.' He licked his lips, the tension back in the air as he and Cas eye-fucked yet again. 'So, uh, I guess we should…?'

'Yes. We should.' Cas shrugged out of his trenchcoat and suit jacket, and Dean suddenly understood those Victorians who went nuts over seeing an ankle or something. It felt like Cas was already indecent, and he realised with a jolt that the last time he'd seen Cas like this, he'd been possessed by Lucifer. Shaking the thought out of his head, he brought his hands up to loosen Cas's tie.

'We gotta get you some other clothes, man. I know this your look, but I wanna see you in jeans.'

'I want to see you out of your jeans,' Cas quipped. 'Hurry up.'

'Impatient,' Dean teased, and got one of Cas's smitiest expressions in return.

'I've waited ten years for this. I'm entitled to feel impatient now.'

'Come on, it's not like you wanted me that whole time, right?'

Cas put his lips close to Dean's ear to murmur, 'From the moment I touched your soul in Hell.'

'Damn, Cas.' Dean shivered, but Cas didn't move away.

'So you can understand why I'm eager to have you bare before me, so I can look, touch and taste my fill.'

'Yeah. Sounds good. I'll just…' Dean trailed off as he moved quickly to pull off his flannel and unbuckle his belt. Thankfully he didn't have boots to untie, since he'd taken to walking around the bunker in his dead guy slippers, so he got his jeans off easily and was left in just a t-shirt and boxer-briefs.

Cas was still wrangling with his tie, which he'd somehow managed to knot tighter. 'This is taking too long,' he growled, and snapped his fingers. A second later, they were both naked.

'Damn,' Dean whistled appreciatively at the firm muscle of Cas's thighs, abs and chest. 'You're never wearing that oversized suit again, sweetheart.' He felt a bit self-conscious of his own softness, a combination of age and the diner diet giving him what one failed conquest had called a 'dad bod' a while back, but Cas was looking at him like he didn't care about a bit of pudge.

'You're beautiful. I love every inch of you,' Cas said warmly, as if reading Dean's mind.

'Come do something about it then.' The words were barely out and Cas was on him, picking him up bridal style and tossing him onto the bed as if he weighed nothing. He paused to pick up the bowl with the potion and calmly stood over Dean, dipping his finger in the bowl and beginning to paint the sigils on Dean's bare skin. It tingled everywhere the inky material touched, but he wasn't sure if that was magic or simply the thrill of feeling Cas's hands on him.

Once Cas was satisfied, he switched places with Dean and held up the book for him to copy the sigils. He took a bit longer than Cas, because every so often he had to pause to drop a kiss on Cas's rib tattoo, or bite a nipple, or suck on a particularly tempting hipbone. Cas didn't seem to mind the delay.

There was a much less enjoyable delay while they waited for the sigils to dry, as doing what they both wanted to do at that moment would have caused unacceptable smudging.

_Finally_, Cas declared that they could begin the ritual. He had Dean lie on his back and then straddled his hips, their cocks brushing together as Cas got into position.

'Don't we need lube?' Dean gasped as Cas wrapped his hand around them both and gave a tentative stroke.

'Angel,' Cas replied. 'Are you ready?' At Dean's nod, he repositioned his body and impaled himself on Dean's cock.

'Fuck!' Dean cried out.

'Yes, it is,' Cas agreed, and started riding Dean as previously promised.

Dean could barely keep up, desperately grasping at Cas's hips with a force that would have left finger-shaped bruises on a mere mortal. Cas went harder and faster, taking his pleasure from Dean's body, but Dean never felt used- the look on Cas's face spoke only of love, devotion, worship. The more he took his own pleasure, the more pleasure Dean felt as well.

'Cas, I'm close,' Dean warned, and Cas responded by leaning forward and taking both of Dean's hands in his own, interlacing their fingers.

'Start the incantation,' Cas panted, and began to say the Enochian words as his hips continued to move. Dean copied the sounds, still unaware of their meaning but currently beyond caring. The sigils began to glow, the light emanating from their bodies connecting in the middle, and then there was a surge of energy as Dean experienced the most intense orgasm of his life. There was a blinding light, he vaguely heard a loud cry that might have come from his own mouth, and then everything went black.

Dean awoke to soothing words and gentle caresses as Cas brought him back to consciousness with his hands, his lips, his… wings?

His eyes blinked open to find that he and Cas were cocooned in the inky blackness of fully-feathered, lush and healthy wings. 'Did it work, then?'

'Yes. Thank you, Dean.' Cas's voice was choked with emotion, tears sliding down his face. Dean kissed them away.

'Anything for you, sweetheart. So what did the incantation mean, anyway?'

'Let our carnal passion bring forth the healing power of _philia, agape, storge_ and _eros_ from the soul of my lover to my very essence. Let my lover's seed fill me as our flesh becomes one.'

'Yeah, I can see why you didn't want to tell Sam,' Dean grinned, idly brushing his fingers over the feathers on the nearest part of Cas's wing. The fluttered under his touch, and Cas himself shivered. 'Does that tickle?'

Cas's eyes went dark and his voice went down half an octave when he replied, 'No, it doesn't.'

'Oh really?' Dean raised an eyebrow and stroked the feathers more firmly. Cas closed his eyes and bit his lip. 'Isn't that a bit inconvenient in battle?' Dean joked.

'They're newly healed and corporeal. When I'm in my true form they don't feel this way. I suspect it's also you- what you mean to me. Sam touching them would not have the same effect.'

'Yeah, let's not test that,' Dean said with a sour expression. 'I don't want anybody touching these bad boys except me.' He thrust his hand in deeper, stroking and petting, running his hand along the bones and through the down. Cas moaned and shuddered, began rutting himself against Dean's leg as his erection returned with Dean's ministrations.

'Dean, Dean, please, Dean,' Cas mumbled, kissing and licking Dean's neck, running his hands up and down Dean's torso. 'Want you, need you.'

Dean continued to caress the feathers, making his way along until his hand reached Cas's back, and next thing he knew, his hand was wet. 'What's that?' When he pulled his hand out, it was glistening and sweet-smelling.

'Wing oil. For grooming,' Cas panted.

'Can you use it for anything else?' Dean asked suggestively, and brought his hand between his legs to slide a slick finger inside himself. Cas groaned and reached back to coat his own fingers in the sweet oil. 'Gonna touch me, Cas?'

'Yes.' True to his word, Cas slid one of his own fingers in beside Dean's and wasted no time in finding his prostate. Dean pulled his hand away to let Cas work, and faster than expected, Dean found himself more than ready to take Cas in. He suspected there was grace involved, but he was way too busy enjoying himself to care. 'Dean, please, may I?' Cas begged.

'Yeah, come on, sweetheart. Fuck me.'

Cas entered him with one smooth thrust, sighing happily as he was surrounded by Dean's warmth. Dean's instruction was ignored, as Cas moved slowly, sensuously, with a gentle tenderness that could be called nothing but lovemaking.

Dean was OK with that.

They whispered words of love as they moved together, the depleted sigils now left to smudge on skin glistening with sweat. This time the completion wasn't quite as spectacular, but Dean felt it just as keenly. Judging by the way Cas threw his head back in ecstasy when Dean clutched at his wings as he came, Cas felt it too.

'Hey Cas?' Dean asked drowsily as they lay in the afterglow, stickiness mojoed away and wings keeping them cosy.

'Yes?'

'Since you can fly again, I was thinkin' we could finally take that beach vacation. Hawaiian shirts, mai tais, toes in the sand. What do you say?'

Cas smiled and nodded as he snuggled in closer. Just as he was falling asleep, Dean thought he heard Cas say, 'That sounds like a perfect honeymoon.'


End file.
